The Cost
by Despicable Hero
Summary: Kurama is sent on a wild goose chase but what he finds will leave him with some very tough choices. Kurama has found something that maybe worth trading for his daughter but will he attempt to ransom two defenceless innocents to the director?
1. Chapter 1

THE COST

Long Shot: (Kurama POV)

Posing as a head trauma specialist I've been sent to investigate a strange rumour regarding the possibility of a male Diclonius in Australia. Presently my colleague is acting like a bloody tourist.

"We're not on vacation you know. Take this assignment seriously." Kurama.

"Why bother. This is a fool's errand. It's just some retarded albino kid." Professor Kakuzawa.

"I know but you could at least try not to bring attention to us. By the way autism is an emotional disorder not an intellectual one." Kurama corrected.

"Yea whatever. Anyway my point is if the boy we're looking for was a Diclonius there'd be a massive body count following him but there are no suspicious deaths surrounding the boy except for that kid who claiming to be overpowered by an invisible force slashed his own throat. Just some stupid junkie brat having a bad trip, happens all the time." Professor Kakuzawa responded.

A black van pulls up near by and a suit approaches us, presumably our contact.

Suit "Kurama and Kakuzawa follow me."

Professor Kakuzawa and I follow the suit into the van. After receiving some last minute briefing details and papers we set off for our target.

"This is the place I'll wait here. Remember our support from local Intelligence is clandestine. If something goes wrong they will deny all knowledge… we'll be charged with attempted kidnapping at the least." Professor Kakuzawa.

"Understood" Kurama.

"Hey if the rumours are true his horns have been removed since the incident. His frontal lob will have become unbalanced and he won't be able to use his vectors. What do you think my father will do with him?" Professor Kakuzawa.

"No point wondering, it's just going to be an albino kid with autism." Kurama.

"I hope" Kurama muttered under his breath.

I walk up to the door, ring the bell and I'm greeted by the mother. She has long white hair, pale skin and blue eyes, as I got closer I notice her hair is actuality a light blue no horns at least not any more. I flash my forged papers.

"I'm Dr. Chang a head trauma specialist. The hospital sent me to check up on your son Cornelius to make sure there haven't been any unexpected complications from the surgery." Kurama.

Mother "Oh come in Dr. Chang."

As I enter a grey cat hisses at me as if knowing I have a hidden agenda.

Mother "Pixel be quiet… My son's cat before the accident Cornelius use to read a lot of science fiction or speculative fiction as he insisted on calling it. Robert Heinlein was his favourite author hence the name."

Cornelius "Hyuu?"

The boy of around 13 years of age comes to investigate the noise. He has the same blue eyes, pale skin and light blue hair as his mother who he is presently clinging to.

Mother "Cornelius this is Dr. Chang. He's here to check your head injury."

Cornelius "Hello Doctor."

Mother "You're getting better already… after the operation Hyuu was all he'd say at first. They had warned me it was risky procedure. It could have gone much worse."

"Sit down. I need to check your injury ok?" Kurama.

Cornelius "Sure."

Stitches right where the horns would have been. No doubt to it any more. He is a Diclonius or was. He would be a unique specimen. This also makes the mother a queen. They could be just what I need to get back Mariko.

"There are some signs of infection. I'm going to give you an injection of antibiotics just to be safe." Kurama

Cornelius "I understand."

But I can't give them to the Director knowing they can't hurt anyone not even for the slim hope of getting back my daughter. But their offspring would almost certainly kill any human they encountered. Nana and Cornelius are both aberrations. Humans and Diclonius can't coexist. There is no choice he must be sterilized.

"This is going to sting a little. Be brave." Kurama.

Cornelius "Hyuu!"

The boy held his arm as the mother stroked his hair

Mother "You handled that well. Good boy."

But it may not be enough. The mother might yet have more children. I'll have to inject her too while she's comforting her son. I'll fill anther syringe then take her by surprise… here it goes.

Mother "What the… you bastard… what were those injections really?"

"I'm sorry but I can't let either of you breed. I had to sterilize you because Diclonius are born psychopaths. They'd only grow to slaughter humans." Kurama

Mother "It's not true I tried to raise my son right and he never hurt any body except when his own life was threatened but you so-called humans make it impossible for us to live in peace."

"Even if that is true it still means humans and horned people can't live side by side. I have to preserve my race no matter what the cost." Kurama.


	2. Chapter 2

HIS STORY

From diary of Cornelius's Psychiatrist:

My new patient is an interesting case a boy with horns he was committed after the apparently clear cut suicide of a fellow student patient has been unresponsive but slowly I have gained his trust a few days ago he confided in me that he had killed the boy at first I dismissed this as survivor guilt but then he demonstrated his telekinetic abilities after display he told me his story. After enduring years of physical and psychological abuse by his fellow students and even his teachers he snapped when a classmate threatened him with a knife using his telekinetic abilities Cornelius tortured then killed the boy with his own weapon and made the death look like a suicide. Since the incident patient has talked of a voice urging him to kill people.

From diary of Cornelius's Surgeon:

Today we conducted a number of scans on the patient in preparation for the amputation of his horns during one of these scans he spoke of the voice at the same time a part of the brain normally dormant in humans became active this part of the brain is thought to be related to genetic memory an ability human aren't suppose to poses it's apparent connection to voice is rather disturbing. Apart from the horns the scans revealed other devotions from normal Homosapien physiology his frontal lob is particularly interesting with it enlarged pineal gland he also has an unknown organ between his shoulder blades that resembles a venom sack we have taken blood and saliva samples for testing.

My friend in toxicology was stumped and had the sample tested by an immunologist the samples carry not venom but an unknown retro virus passed by bodily fluid in light of this bio-hazard suits will need to be warn during the operation but how do I tell an apparently healthy teenager he may have to refrain from intimate relations indefinitely?

There has been unexpected complication the operation seemed to go smoothly but when the patient came to he suffered from complete amnesia scans reveal that his frontal lob has become defective since his horns were amputated but this alone dose not explain the memory lose the Psychiatrist has suggested it may be some form of dissociative behaviour due to a resent trauma. Except for the memory lose patient seems to be in recovering quickly and appears to be in good spirits.


End file.
